Bajo la luz de la luna
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: La mirada de su esposo parecía perdida en los inevitables recuerdos de un tiempo no demasiado remoto, en el que negros pensamientos habían errado por su mente, ahora recuperados de alguna forma de los pozos del olvido. [Faramir&Eowyn]


**N/A:** ¡Buenas a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí me presento por primera vez en la comunidad de fans de LOTR con este pequeño e insignificante drabble, surgido de la necesidad de escribir algo del mundo de Tolkien -y de mi pareja preferida-. Es lo que tiene cuando te estás releyendo la saga; las ganas de escribir vuelven, y esta es la primera vez, también, que me atrevo a escribir algo, porque Tolkien siempre me ha infundido un gran respeto. Así que he intentado emular su escritura, y aunque no sé si lo he conseguido... ¡cuesta como un condenado! Hay párrafos que me encantan y otros que me dejan menos satisfecha, pero bueno.

¡Aquí tenéis, igualmente!

Hope u like it!

¡Besos!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_El Señor de los Anillos y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. R. R. Tolkien, cuyos derechos están siendo ampliamente defendidos por su hijo, Christopher Tolkien, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Bajo la luz de la luna.**

* * *

—¿Qué pena os aflige, mi señor Senescal? —preguntó Eowyn, pues en el semblante de Faramir lucía una sombra que oscurecía sus ojos grises—. No debierais mostrar esa desazón la noche de nuestra boda.

Rodeó la habitación hasta colocarse a su lado, junto a la ventana de la habitación que miraba al este. La mirada de su esposo parecía perdida en los inevitables recuerdos de un tiempo no demasiado remoto, en el que negros pensamientos habían errado por su mente, ahora recuperados de alguna forma de los pozos del olvido. Sus manos blancas se posaron sobre su brazo izquierdo con una delicadeza que quien hubiese conocido antes a la Dama de Rohan habría encontrado extraña e impropia de ella. Pero ahora que Eowyn se había consagrado a las cosas vivas, había abandonado la rudeza que alguna vez hubiere pretendido esgrimir junto con su espada, relegada ahora a un baúl hasta el día de su muerte, la cual Faramir colocaría sobre su sepulcro como último homenaje a quien hubo terminado con la vida del Rey Brujo de Angmar.

Faramir giró el rostro para contemplar la faz de su esposa, blanca en toda su hermosura, como una flor a punto de abrir sus pétalos al mundo para permitir que los demás se deleitasen con su fragancia. Desde el primer día la había encontrado bella como pocas criaturas en el mundo, al igual que triste; pero ahora que el pesar había abandonado sus facciones para siempre, se erguía aún más esplendorosa que nunca. Si Arwen Undómiel era la estrella de los elfos, sin duda en Eowyn de Rohan, ahora su esposa, refulgía toda la luz que podía manar del mundo de los hombres. Con suavidad acarició sus delicados dedos, agradeciendo en silencio aquel simple gesto reconfortante.

—Únicamente pensaba, dama Eowyn, mi señora, en cosas que ya fueron dichas sobre los muros de Minas Tirith, allá cuando os comprometisteis a abandonar la lucha en pos de la vida, y yo me regocijé en mi dicha por saberme amado por vos. Pensamientos que ahora ya no tienen sentido y sin embargo, ahora en el ocaso, cuando todas las bendiciones han sido lanzadas sobre nosotros y ahora que estamos unidos hasta que uno de los dos abandone el mundo antes que el otro, vuelven a mí como una especie de salmo tortuoso. —Entrelazó su mano con la de ella después de besarla suavemente—. Sin embargo, ¡ya no más! Perderse en los días remotos fue el origen de la decadencia de mis antecesores. No seré yo ahora quien comience de nuevo ese legado con situaciones que nunca se dieron y palabras que nunca tuve que pronunciar.

—En verdad pienso, mi señor, que si os atormenta, deberíais compartirlo conmigo. Vos curasteis mi desazón y ahora querría ser yo quien paliase vuestro sufrimiento, por breve o insignificante que fuese. —Faramir soltó una carcajada, profunda y grave pero serena, y Eowyn se encontró sintiéndose algo insultada por ese gesto-. No os toméis a broma mis palabras.

—No lo hago, Eowyn, mi esposa. Nunca podría, pues conozco vuestra voluntad detrás de ellas, y soy consciente y dichoso de recibir vuestro amor, como ya he dicho antes. Pero Eowyn, Eowyn, princesa de Ithilien, hija de Rohan, vuestras manos ya me curaron tiempo atrás, del mismo modo que vos decís que las mías os sanaron a vos. No hay nada que restaurar, esposa mía, salvo nuestros votos pronunciados horas atrás sobre el brillante sol, resplandeciente sobre Gondor.

—¡Entonces dejad partir la sombra de vuestro noble semblante, mi amado esposo, príncipe de Ithilien, de la casa de los senescales, y regocijémonos juntos en nuestra dicha! Abandonad cualquier oscuridad que os nuble el pensamiento y reuníos conmigo bajo la luz de la luna, pues no habrá temor que pueda contraer vuestro corazón en mi presencia, ya que esgrimiré cualquier espada que sea necesaria para hacerlo desaparecer.

Y así, con el brillo de la noche reflejado en las blancas vestiduras de la dama y en su cabello dorado, Faramir sonrió con ternura en los ojos, y la besó.


End file.
